


You Really Need to Shut Up

by 61feathers



Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid boys just need to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Need to Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! <3 Since people are really starting to enjoy reading these I figure why not give you want you want right? This little Extra bit here is not 100% necessary to the comic "The Maple Effect", but I really think it is worth the read~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Maybe it was the steam from the shower, or the heat from the bulbous light fixtures above the mirrors that tended to burn out faster than they were worth. Maybe it was just because tonight happened to be the hottest night of the year so far. 

Or maybe (more likely) it was the fact that my face was yet again candy apple red and Aaron wasn’t doing anything to give me a chance to cool down. I swallowed, pressing my palm down on his chest where that maple leaf sat just above his heart, and I silently thanked the fact that I was too tired to get a boner (or at least keep it up). He leaned back, smiling gently in the low light of his own nightlight—a light that I had learned to accept and actually kind of enjoy over the last week or so of him joining me in bed. It was green, much like the color of his eyes, and I didn’t mind the fact that if Aaron fell asleep before I did, it gave me all the chance in the world to stare at his pretty face.

Tonight however… this was different. Usually he didn’t mind a little cuddling here or there, but I was always hesitant, self-conscious of the fact that he was straight and that I was the opposite. That he was a very still-sleeper, and I tended to wriggle around a lot. That his skin pressed against mine did things to my body and heart I wasn’t sure he was ready to know about yet… 

Usually I just let him come to me, and I reciprocated in little bits at a time. One night he let me rest my hand over his wrist, gentle pressure between us. Another night he pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Hell, even just the other night he fell asleep with his face pressed to the crook of my neck (that one was rough because his breath kept tickling my ear, and don’t even get me started on how much of a turn-on that is).

Tonight though, like I said, was different. Tonight he kissed me. Once before in the bathroom with tongue and firm hands and shallow gasps. It had felt so good I couldn’t even think straight—and if I was being reasonable with myself I probably wasn’t thinking at all when it happened. Not to say that I didn’t want it to—no I did very much—but it had broken a barrier between that that I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t afraid of.

I was afraid. Very afraid of the way it felt to push him down into the pillows and to settle myself on top of his body like he asked me to. I was afraid that for whatever reason, my heartbeat would be offensive to him, and he would suddenly change his mind. I was afraid that he would reject me any moment without a care in the world. I was afraid of the heat, the friction, and most of all, I was afraid of falling further into a hole I couldn’t crawl out of.

“Feels good right?” He whispered in my ear as I pushed my elbows towards the sides of his head and against the pillows. I leaned up towards his face, well aware of his chest underneath mine and how much smaller I suddenly felt. Obviously I was small enough to fit comfortably over his shape. I blushed, lips and nose gently skimming the length of his jaw, and one of my hands moving through his hair. It was soft, thinner than my own hair, and stuck up in funny directions when I pushed it back.

“It feels great.” I tried to say as calmly as I could, but my heart betrayed me.

“Are you okay?” His hands played slowly at my hips, fingertips drawing squiggly lines here and there. I opened my mouth to respond when one of his nails hit a tickling spot too close to my ribs and I jolted. A cold chill ran up my spine and I shrunk into him, moaning and whining. 

“Oh my God, you’re ticklish.” He smiled against my cheek.

“I will literally kick you in the balls.” I threatened, squirming up again so that I could look at his face. It was utterly devious—and handsome. I scowled as hard as I could.

“Alright, alright.” He purred. “Take it easy, I won’t do anythi—

I kissed him. Mostly because he was loud and because I was tired and because my brain was a big squishy mess. I kissed him right when his lips where parted and I let my tongue skip against the length of his lower lip. Mumbled “shuddap” between breaths, and he obeyed instantly.

His mouth was so much softer than I always imagined kissing another man’s would be. Probably because the only other pair of lips I’d ever kissed were chapped and rough from cold weather AND lost in the mix of memories from tenth grade. Honestly, it didn’t even matter anyways. I liked Aaron’s lips. I liked his tongue too. Hot and moist and rubbing just the right away against my own. He hummed into me, gripping my hips tight with the full length of his hands, and moved me down on him just a little. 

If the shiver up my spine from him tickling was any comparison to the way it felt to have him grinding under me, it would be like comparing a crack in the sidewalk to an Earthquake in a third-world country. I moaned, louder than he had been talking before, and pulled my mouth off his with a wet gasp. The movement of air filling up his lungs lifted me on top of him. He exhaled, and wrapped his arms securely around me. 

“T—Too much?” He swallowed. 

My face burned, eyes squeezed tight as I willed the growing erection away. I was sure he could feel it. “S—Sorry. I—I’m sorry—I—I’ll just.”

“Hey. Hey. No.” He refused to let me move so much as an inch from off of him. “I’m not homophobic, remember? Relax.”

“You keep saying that and it doesn’t make me feel any better.” I whispered between my teeth. “Honestly, Aaron, I’m just trying not to—

“You don’t have to try not to do anything.” He hummed, rubbing his hands up and down my back. “I don’t even care that you’re—

“Don’t say it.”

“Hard.” 

I let my head fall against his shoulder with a sharp thud. “You’re such an asshole. Can you feel my face on fire? I hope it burns you.”

He chuckled softly, tilted his head to the side and placed a kiss on my cheek—much like the one he placed hours ago, before I left for that stupid party. “Sorry… It’s just kind of nice you know?”

“No I don’t know.”

“It’s nice… because… well I just… I kind of like being able to tell you know?”

“No.”

“I like that I know you’re into this.” He tightened his grip on me, as if to explain exactly what he meant by that. “I like that I don’t have be a mind-reader to know that… I… turn you on. It’s NICE.” He failed miserably. “Nice to know you like me…”

I was quiet for a long moment, sure that if anything, he could feel my heart pounding against him, and that that was enough explanation that he needed.

“You… do like me right?” He whispered sheepishly, and again I could feel that stupid smile on his face.

“Yeah.” I allowed, finally.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

I gripped a handful of his hair and pulled a little sharply, bringing my head back up to look him in the eyes.

“Ow! June! You don’t have to be mean I was just teas—

“YES.” I cut him off. “I like you…”

He winced around a grin. “Will you stop pulling my hair?”

“No.” I pouted. “Now you have to tell me.”

“Tell you that I like you?” He bit his lower lip. “Well… y—yeah I… I mean I’ve never really liked a guy before but I’m having a lot of fun with you. And I don’t mean that in a selfish kind of way, I genuinely think being around you is great. I—I didn’t want you to leave tonight, and I was waiting for you to come home forever. It sucked and I—

I kissed him again.

“You really, REALLY, need to shut up.”

He made a pained face. “Let go of my hair before I tickle you.”

I released him, pulling both my hands back down and then tucking them into his sides. “Truce?”

“Truce.” He agreed.

“Good, now go to sleep. I’m too tired to put up with you anymore.” The sting in my voice was all but gone, replaced only with affection and pure happiness because there was no way in the world that Aaron was going to get away with “not” liking me now (oh though I don’t think he ever really disliked me to begin with). I pressed my face into his shoulder again, squirming to get a little more comfortable. My heartrate was starting to slow down now.

“Goodnight, Baby Bug.” He hummed.

“Night.” I turned my head, just slightly so that I could press my lips to the tattoo on his chest. Placed right above his heart…

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to leave comments on my actual comic site!! :) I will reply there (here not so much)


End file.
